Trato de confianza
by NekoYaoi Sensei
Summary: Tsuna tiene que afrontar un nuevo problema, pero esta vez no podrá usar los puños, Belphegor se muda a su casa durante un mes entero y Tsuna es el encargado de cuidarlo hasta entonces ¿La razón? Una simple muestra de confianza entre los diferentes bandos de la familia ¿Qué ara Belphegor en aquel mes de estancia? Si no te gusta el Yaoi no leas (Lemon en el ultimo capitulo)


**N/A: **¡Hola! :3 este fic es de Bel**x**Tsuna, esta pareja se me hace interesante así que decidí hacer un fic para ver como me iba xD espero que les guste el intento de esta pareja…

_**Resumen:**_ Tsuna tiene que afrontar un nuevo problema, pero esta vez no podrá usar los puños, Belphegor se muda a su casa durante un mes entero y Tsuna es el encargado de cuidarlo hasta entonces ¿La razón? Una simple muestra de confianza entre los diferentes bandos de la familia ¿Qué ara Belphegor en aquel mes de estancia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

No puede ser…

¡Simplemente no puede ser!

Tsuna estaba es estado de shock, y como no, si uno de sus enemigos (uno totalmente peligroso para agregar) estaba frente a el, en su salón de clases, frente a todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándolo fijamente… o eso creía ya que su cabello cubría ambos ojos, pero su intuición le decía que le estaba mirando…. Y eso le puso muy nervioso. Sus guardianes no estaban mejor, en especial Gokudera, quien tenía los puños fuertemente serrados y un aura oscura rodeándolo, en cambio Yamamoto tenia los ojos muy abiertos llenos de sorpresa lo cual cambio rápidamente a seriedad y algo de enojo no muy común en el.

-Alumnos, les presento a Belphegor, el viene de Italia, espero que no tengan problemas con el –Les dijo el profesor a los alumnos, algunas chicas suspiraban al verlo, pues no era feo pero tampoco todo un galán- Bien joven, usted se sentara…-

-Me sentare junto a Tsunayoshi –Corto abruptamente Belphegor, mientras que a Tsuna le recorría un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo-.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del profesor camino hacia Tsuna, el chico que estaba junto a Tsuna no tenia intención de moverse, simplemente por llevarle la contraria y hacerse el "rebelde", pero al sentir algo con **mucho **filo en su garganta (Lo cual nadie noto, ya que Bel cubrió la escena con su cuerpo) salio del lugar inmediatamente, el profesor miro de mala manera a Belphegor pero se lo dejo pasar solo esta vez **"**_Ya me desquitare en la clase_**"** pensó maliciosamente antes de voltearse y buscar su libro de clases.

-"_¡No! ¿¡Por qué a mi?!_" –Pensó Tsuna mientras lloraba cómicamente en su interior-.

Bel se acomodo tranquilamente a su puesto "asignado", al acomodarse lo primero que hizo fue mirar fijamente a Tsuna, el cual estaba muerto de miedo y temblaba ligeramente al sentir la mirada de Bel sobre el.

-Joven Belphegor –Llamo el profesor, Bel se giro de mala gana hacia el profesor, el cual tembló ligeramente- Tiene que cortarse ese pelo… o por lo menos amarrárselo…-.

Bel se quedo pensativo un momento para luego rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón "_¿¡Sacara una cuchilla?!_" pensaron Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera, los cuales estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de Bel. Saco la mano se su bolsillo, observaron como tenia una liga de color vino con la cual comenzó a tomar su pelo, todos lo observaban fijamente "_¿Cómo serán sus ojos?_" esa era la pregunta que a todos les rondaba por la mente, comenzó a atarse su pelo… dejando toda su chasquilla sobre sus ojos… básicamente pareciera que no se había atado su pelo en lo absoluto, a todos les caía una gotita por su nuca.

-Joven… sabe que, olvídelo –Dijo el profesor resignado- abran sus libros en la pagina 30…-

Así transcurrió la clase, el profesor saco varias veces a la pizarra a Bel para que contestara problemas bastante difíciles, pero Bel resolvió cada uno de ellos con una facilidad casi insultante (para el profesor, el cual se mato la cabeza buscando un problema de lo más complicado). Al sentarse, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, Bel no despego en ningún momento la mirada de Tsuna, el cual ya estaba temblando notoriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre campesino? ¿Tienes frío? –Le pregunto Belphegor con burla sabiendo que provocaba miedo en Tsuna-.

-N-no… pe-pero me pones mu-muy nervioso –Tartamudeo viéndolo de reojo- ¿Po-podrías dejar de verme así? –Le pregunto nerviosamente-.

-Mm… no –Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a el (con puesto y todo)- Me gusta mucho verte, eres muy _lindo_ cuando te vez indefenso… –Le susurro lo suficientemente alto para que oyera-.

Tsuna enrojeció hasta las orejas ante tal aclaración ¿¡Por qué tenia que decirle cosas tan raras?! No, mejor dicho ¿¡Por qué su vida era tan extraña?!.

-No te asustes… no e venido a matarte… -Le dijo tranquilamente, ensanchando su sonrisa… si eso era posible-.

-¿Entonces por que has venido? –Pregunto algo fuerte, llamando la atención de algunos… incluyendo la del profesor-.

-Joven Sawada, retírese del salón –Dijo el profesor mientras lo miraba seriamente-.

-Pe-pero yo solo le estaba preguntando algo a Belphegor –Dijo nervioso y apenado mientras lo apuntaba, Belphegor solo soltó su típico "Ushishishi" al ver la reacción infantil de Tsuna-.

-¿A si? Pues ambos retírense del salón, así podrán hablar con mayor tranquilidad –Hablo con sarcasmo el profesor mientras algunos alumnos reían en voz baja de su "Dame" compañero. Tsuna iba a protestar, pero decidió que era mejor callarse y obedecer, no quería que la cosa pasara a peores-.

Ambos se levantaron de mala gana (o al menos Tsuna) y se retiraron del salón, Gokudera y Yamamoto también estaban dispuestos a salir del salón junto a Tsuna pero este les hizo un ademán de que estaría bien, ambos se acomodaron es sus puestos otra vez de mala gana.

Belphegor y Tsuna estaban en el pasillo en silencio, la atmósfera no era pesada, en realidad era bastante cómoda lo que sorprendió un poco a Tsuna. Después de unos minutos se pudo sentir la incomodidad de Tsuna, quería romper el silencio de algún modo pero no se le ocurría nada, no podía llegar y decirle: "_¡Hola Belphegor! ¿Qué me cuentas?_" no era alguien con quien prefiriera establecer una conversación… ni siquiera se le paso por la mente que algo así pasara ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar en un momento así?.

-¿No me ibas a preguntar algo? –Pregunto Bel de la nada, provocando un sobresalto en Tsuna, el cual se había perdido en sus pensamientos-.

-¿E-eh? ¡A si! –Dijo un poco avergonzado Tsuna, Bel soltó su típica risa al verlo así de nervioso… aun que su risita no ayudaba a los nervios de Tsuna- ¿Por qué estas aquí? si no es para matarme a mi o a mis guardianes… no entiendo la razón por la que estas aquí…-Dijo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, no quería sentarse en el piso, ya tenia suficiente con estar sentado todas las tediosas clases-.

-Nunca dije que no venia a matar a tus guardianes… -Dijo Burlonamente Bel, Tsuna se tenso completamente ¿Eso quería decir que los venia a asesinar a ellos? Tsuna iba a protestar pero Bel lo interrumpió rápidamente- Pero… tampoco vengo por ellos –Dijo finalmente, logrando confundir a Tsuna-.

-Si no estas aquí para matar a nadie ¿Por qué has venido? –Pregunto ya algo irritado, Bel sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Tsuna entre sus hebras doradas-.

-Estas seguro de que quieres saberlo… _Tsuna_ –Susurro suavemente en el oído de Tsuna, el cual no se percato del todo de la acción hecha por el Príncipe destripador-.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero saber! Si no, no te lo preguntaría –Dijo ya un poco enojado mientras se volteaba a ver a Bel… en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que debió haber hecho fue callarse y no haberle dirigido la palabra-.

-Si tanto quieres saber –Dijo sensual y burlonamente Bel mientras tomaba las muñecas de Tsuna y las sujetaba contra la pared mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos mientras colocaba una pierna entre las piernas de Tsuna- Dicen que una acción vale mas que mil palabras… -Susurro suavemente mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de Tsuna-.

-Su-suéltame… -Aquella suplica sonó mas como un gemido ahogado por parte de Tsuna, el cual no sabia lo que debía hacer en un momento como este-.

-Oblígame –Susurro Bel besando profundamente a Tsuna, trato de zafarse pero era inútil, Bel lo tenía bien sujeto y que sus cuerpos estuvieran totalmente pegados no ayudaba en mucho a su movilidad-.

Tsuna no se rendía, seguía forcejeando pero eso provocaba que Bel se encendiera más ya que sus cuerpos hacían más fricción de la necesaria… Tsuna trato de retroceder, pero lo único que logro fue que sus cuerpos se apegaran mas (si eso era posible), el beso se torno mas intimo y profundo, Tsuna al saber que no podría zafarse comenzó a corresponder tímidamente, Bel sonrío en el beso al notar la acción de Tsuna y paso suavemente su lengua por los labios del Pelicastaño, el cual no le cedió la entrada.

-"_¿Quieres hacerte el difícil? Bien… vamos a ver cuanto duras…_" –Pensó Bel maliciosamente mientras con una mano sujetaba ambas muñecas y la otra la bajaba lentamente por las caderas de Tsuna, logrando estremecerlo-.

Tsuna se tenso completamente al sentir la mano de Bel por su pecho, comenzó acariciando el pecho con suavidad, para luego pasar la palma de su mano sobre los pezones ya erectos de Tsuna. El no podía hacer más que estremecerse, cerró los labios con fuerza, no permitiéndole el paso a Bel.

-"_Vaya, eres mas difícil de lo que pensé_" –Pensó Bel algo irritado al notar que Tsuna no cedería tan fácil-.

Comenzó a bajar su mano por las caderas de Tsuna, este no sabia que hacer, nunca le dijeron que hacer si un asesino pervertido le comenzaba a tocar en los pasillos de su escuela… o en cualquier otro lugar… ¡Maldito sea Reborn! Desapareció hace 3 días y no se sabe nada de el ¡Cuando lo necesitaba desaparece sin dejar rastro!.

Sus pensamientos (Maldiciones) fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Belphegor en su entrepierna, lo que causo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa y excitación, Bel aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Tsuna, este no pudo reprimir un gemido que fue callado por aquel beso que, literalmente, lo dejo sin aliento.

-"_No…no puedo creerlo…¿¡Qué demonios se supone que estoy haciendo?!…_" –Pensó Tsuna mientras correspondía inconcientemente el beso con algo de torpeza, ya que era su primer beso, sin contar con el que se dio accidentalmente con Shamal-.

Bel soltó las muñecas de Tsuna al notar que este ya no luchaba, una de sus manos se posiciono en las caderas de Tsuna mientras la otra en la nuca, Mientras Tsuna pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Belphegor.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que el aire les hizo falta y un delgado hilo de saliva los uniera levemente.

-Vaya… no pudiste resistirte a mi… -Dijo Bel algo burlón, lo ultimo que se escucho fue el sonido de una cachetada y unos apresurados pasos por el pasillo- Ushishishi, ya lo veía venir –Susurro algo adolorido mientras posaba sus dedos en sus labios- Pero valió la pena –Su sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y a paso lento camino por el pasillo por el cual se fue Tsuna-.

**Con Tsuna…**

Tsuna corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba muy avergonzado ¿¡Qué demonios le paso?! ¿¡Cómo es posible que le correspondiera el beso, en que estaba pensando?! Corría sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía, detuvo su carrera al sentir como chocaba contra algo, logrando caer al piso dolorosamente.

-Pe-perdón, no me fije donde iba… -Dijo adolorido mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente del piso, pero al notar quien era, palideció por completo-.

-Herbívoro –Dijo peligrosamente Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas- Por estar corriendo en los pasillos en hora de clases, te morderé hasta la muerte –Sentencio finalmente mientras se acercaba a este dispuesto a golpearlo-.

-Hiiiiiieeeeeee –Grito Tsuna mientras corría por la dirección por la que venia anteriormente, olvidando por completo lo que le esperaba al otro lado-.

**Con Belphegor…**

-"_¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?_" –Pensó Bel con una mueca de irritación- "_Mierda… esta escuela es como un laberinto… ¿Para que necesitan tantos pasillos?_" –Pensó enojado por la cantidad de pasillos a su alrededor que lo confundían continuamente-.

De pronto, se escucharon unas pisadas apresuradas un poco mas adelante, Bel se fijo bien en las figuras que se aproximaban hacia el. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudo distinguir a el Guardián de la nube, bastante irritado e de añadir, y a Tsuna mientras corría desesperado sin fijarse en nada mas que en correr.

Tsuna no se fijo en la figura delante de el, lo que provocó otro choque inesperado, solo que en esta ocasión Bel lo sujeto impidiendo su caída.

-Hiiieee, Pe-perdón… -Se disculpo rápidamente mientras se trataba de zafar rápidamente del agarre del "sujeto" que impidió su caída a causa del choque, pero al escuchar su voz…-.

-Ushishishi, Así que aquí estas –Dijo Bel con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-.

-Herbívoros –Dijo Hibari aun más molesto que antes al ser ignorado- Por estar fuera de clase, los morderé hasta la muerte –Dijo mientras se dirigía con un aura asesina hacia ellos-.

-Hiiiieeeeeeee –Grito Tsuna, tomando rápidamente la mano de Belphegor y volvió a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello… y dependía…-.

Belphegor se quedo mirando sus manos, las cuales permanecían tomadas y sonrío, corriendo un pocotas rápido que Tsuna, ahora era Belphegor quien lo guiaba… eso fue un gran error ya que…

Belphegor no conoce la escuela…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo corriendo, estaban cansados, Belphegor pensó en atacar a Hibari, pero desecho esa opción, sabía lo fuerte que era el guardián de la nube y sinceramente tampoco quería ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Doblaron pesadamente por un lado del patio, pero lamentablemente para ellos era un callejón sin salida y lo bastante apartado como para pedir ayuda y que nadie los escuchase (Aunque no era como si alguien respondiera a su llamado sabiendo que era Hibari el agresor).

-Estupidos herbívoros, Los morderé hasta la muerte –Dijo ya irritado Hibari por todo lo que tubo que correr para alcanzarlos, aunque antes fue algo divertido, se fue poniendo muy irritante con el tiempo-.

-¡E-espera! –Grito Tsuna aterrado por la amenaza, pero estaba muy agotado como para seguir huyendo- ¡N-no hemos roto ninguna regla, el profesor nos saco del salón y por esa razón no estábamos en clases! No hay razón para mordernos hasta la muerte –Volvió a gritar Tsuna con la esperanza que los dejara ir-.

-Tal vez, pero tu –Refiriéndose a Tsuna- estabas corriendo por los pasillos en vez de esperar fuera del salón y tu –Refiriéndose a Belphegor- Te le uniste y ambos corrieron e irrumpieron la paz en Nimamori, mas todo lo que tuve que correr, son motivos mas que suficientes para Morderlos hasta la muerte –Dijo Hibari con un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo-.

-¡Oye tú! ¿¡Que crees que le harás al décimo?! –Grito una voz que reconocieron como Gokudera, quien estaba listo para sacar sus dinamitas-.

-Ma ma Gokudera, cálmate –Dijo relajadamente Yamamoto mientras se paraba junto a el con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos demostraban un poco de preocupación por la situación-.

-¡Cállate Friki del béisbol! ¿¡No ves que Décimo necesita ayuda?! ¡Y tú! –Apuntando a Hibari, quien estaba a punto de matarlos rápidamente a todos por el caos que estaban provocando esos Herbívoros molestos- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima al Décimo si no quieres que te mate! -.

-¡Gokude-! –Tsuna no logro terminar su frase antes que _alguien_ pateara su cabeza, cayendo así estrepitosamente-.

-Ciaossu –Dijo aquella pequeña figura que de un pequeño salto se alejaba de la cabeza de Tsuna-.

-Bebé –Dijo Hibari tranquilizándose un poco… pero solo un poco… -.

Tsuna, quien despego la cabeza del suelo, grito bastante sorprendido y enfadado- ¡Reborn! ¿¡Porque siempre tienes que hacer eso?! ¿¡Y donde demonios te habías metido en estos 3 días?! –Grito un histérico Tsuna, pero se quedo en completo silencio al ver a León en forma de pistola apuntándole-.

-¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones, Dame-Tsuna? Y se puede saber por que me estas levantando la voz –Dijo mirándolo de una manera peligrosa, logrando así que Tsuna retrocediera asustado-.

-Ushishishi ¿Te ayudo, Tsunayoshi-kun? –Pregunto amablemente mientras extendía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Tsuna se sorprendió bastante por 2 motivos: Bel lo había llamado por su nombre y no campesino, y también por la manera tan amable de ofrecerle su ayuda-.

-E-eh, S-si gracias Belphegor-san –Dijo Tsuna un poco sonrojado, por un instante se olvido completamente con quien estaba tratando, simplemente acepto su ayuda y con delicadeza tomo la mano de Belphegor, es cual al sentir sus manos unidas, tiro de la mano de Tsuna logrando que este se estrellara contra su pecho-.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que crees que le haces al décimo, bastardo?! –Grito un furioso Gokudera al ver las acciones del rubio con su querido décimo-.

-Ushishishi, eso no te importa, Campesino –Dijo Bel mientras apegaba a más a Tsuna contra su pecho, Tsuna trato de liberarse, pero como la primera ves este no le dejo ir-.

-El afecto esta prohibido en Nimamori, Herbívoros. Los morderé hasta la muerte –Dijo Hibari levantando sus tonfas y salto hacia ellos, pero casi al llegar Reborn detuvo con facilidad el ataque-.

-Lo lamento Hibari, me temo que no podrás morder hasta la muerte al Rubio… pero a Dame-Tsuna puedes golpearlo todo lo que quieras –Dijo burlonamente al escuchas un "Hiiieee" junto con un "Ushishishi" -.

-No me interesa lo que me digas Bebé, no voy a permitir que nadie rompa las reglas de Nimamori –Dijo Hibari tratando de sacarlo de el camino, pero este se interpuso de nuevo-.

-Me temo que no Hibari, si Belphegor rompe alguna regla, tienes que golpear a Tsuna ¿Bien? Además, solo será un mes –Dijo Reborn sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Tsuna, a quien casi le da un infarto al oír lo que acababa de decir Reborn-.

-¡E-espera! ¿¡Po-porqué yo soy es que tiene que recibir los golpes?! ¿¡Y porque nadie puede tocar a Belphegor?! –Grito Tsuna al saber que recibiría palizas extras, aparte de las que recibía a causa de sus amigos cuando causaban alborotos-.

-Ushishishi -Río un poco Belphegor mientras tomaba a Tsuna de la barbilla y aproximaba sus rostros, Tsuna podía sentir el calido aliento en su rostro- No digas nadie… Tú me puedes tocar cuando quieras, Ushishishi –Le dijo Bel a Tsuna de una manera sensual, provocando un profundo sonrojo en Tsuna-.

-¡Maldito bastardo, te voy a-! –Gokudera no pudo terminar su frase ya que Hibari lo dejo inconsciente con un golpe directo a la cara-.

-¡Go-gokudera-kun! –Grito un preocupado Tsuna al ver a su amigo inconciente en el piso-.

-¿Porqué no me llamas Bel-kun? –Dijo Bel de forma melosa y burlesca al ver la cara de su ahora "princesa"-.

-¿¡Eh?! –Grito Tsuna al escuchar a Bel hablar de ese modo tan extraño para el-.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, yo llevare a Gokudera a la enfermería –Dijo amablemente Yamamoto sabiendo que Belphegor no dejaría ir a Tsuna, mientras cargaba a Gokudera hacia la enfermería fue detenido por la voz de Reborn-.

-Alto ahí Yamamoto, tu también eres miembro de la familia y también tienes que escuchar lo siguiente –Dijo Reborn seriamente- Belphegor se quedara aquí todo un mes, es un trato de confianza entre los diferentes bandos de la familia Vongola, Nono confía en nosotros y espera que cuando se cumpla el mes, Belphegor este sano y salvo, al cumplir el mes, uno de la familia ira a quedarse con los Varia por el trato de confianza ¿Me entendieron? Más vale que si, por que no lo pienso repetir –Dijo Reborn mientras se dio la vuelta para irse -.

-¡E-espera! ¿Dónde vivirá el mes que se quede aquí? –Pregunto Tsuna, que rezaba que no le dijera lo que pensaba que le diría… -.

-Pues con nosotros, claro esta, y para ser mas específicos, en tu cuarto –Dijo Reborn, sonrío al ver la cara que colocaba su Dame-Alumno y como la sonrisa de Belphegor adquiría un nuevo grado de perversión… si, definitivamente este iba a ser un mes muy interesante…-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**** Y aquí esta el capitulo ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Bueno, malo, muy malo? Trate de escribir lo mejor que pude las personalidades de los personajes ;-; acepto sugerencias para el próximo capitulo que tratare de que sea pronto, pero como estamos en época de colegio pues tratare de actualizar rápido ¿Ok?**


End file.
